Rien à Voir !
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: Naruto harcèle Sasuke. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’aime et pourquoi il reste avec lui ? Naruto fera tout pour le découvrir, il veut sa réponse et il l’aura !SasuNaru,un genre de songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**** Rien à Voir !**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto-sensei ! (Heureusement d'ailleurs) Et la chanson « Rien à Voir » appartient à Grégoire. (raah jadore ses chansons !)

**Genre :** Romance (sasunaru) ; un peu d'Humour ;

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé : **Naruto harcèle Sasuke. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aime et pourquoi il reste avec lui ? Naruto fera tout pour le découvrir, il veut sa réponse et il l'aura !

**Nda :** Une chtite songfic juste pour rire, juste pour passer le temps. Ca change des trucs déprimant que j'écris lool. Je m'ennuyais et ça faisait trop longtemps que j'écoutais cette chanson en écrivant mes fics. Donc en voilà une, rien que pour elle ! Il y aura cinq chapitres en tout dont le prologue et l'épilogue. J'espère vous plaire, laissez quelques reviews s'il vous plaît n.n

**.oO° Bonne lecture °Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Rien à Voir !**

**Chapitre 1**

**Pourquoi ?**

**.oO°Oo.**

« Nee, Sasuke ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de soupirer et de rester allongé dans l'herbe, sans se préoccuper plus que ça de la nouvelle lubie de son partenaire. Celui-ci n'apprécia pas l'attitude de l'Uchiwa, il se redressa et fit une moue boudeuse. Malgré tout, il décida de donner une dernière chance à son meilleur ami, depuis peu amant, avant de s'énerver.

« Nee~ Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qui te plaît tant chez moi ?!

- Rien en particulier… »

Le brun restait allongé, les yeux fermés, calme et serein, sans s'inquiéter du pourquoi du comment. Une petite veine commença à pulser sur le front du petit Uzumaki.

« Ca veut dire que tu pourrais me quitter à n'importe quel moment parce que je n'ai rien de spécial ?! »

Comme électrocuté, Sasuke se redressa brusquement et fronça les sourcils, ayant quitté son expression sereine pour une agacée.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ?

- Mais parce que c'est évident, Baaaaka. »

En allongeant cette insulte, il se réinstalla confortablement, callant sa tête sur ses bras pour la surélever et observer Naruto d'un regard exaspéré. Ce dernier ne trouva pas l'allusion drôle. Il n'était pas stupide et, non, ce n'était pas EVIDENT pour lui, puisqu'il posait la question !

« Ben pas pour moi ! Tu pourrais me rassurer ! Peut-être que je n'ai pas confiance en moi et que j'ai peur que tu me quittes pour une fille avec de jolies formes et…

- Ce n'est pas dans ton caractère. Arrête de dire des conneries maintenant. »

Naruto se releva complètement, sans prévenir, ce qui poussa Sasuke à se rasseoir brusquement sous la surprise. L'avait-t-il blessé ? Le blond commença à courir vers le village. Au bout de dix mètres, il se retourna et le désigna, une expression déterminée peinte sur le visage. Sasuke sentit le truc venir…

« Je vais t'obliger à me le dire ! Tu vas voir ! »

Et il s'en alla, comme ça, laissant Sasuke seul qui se rallongea en lâchant un long soupir. Il sentait que le peu de temps paisible auquel ils avaient eu droit depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble n'allaient pas durer… Il sourit, résigné.

Après tout, ça devenait ennuyeux et… avec Naruto, il était hors de question de s'habituer à l'ennui, kukuku.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du Chapitre 1**

**.oO°Oo.**

C'est court mais bon, c'est qu'un prologue en même temps u.u Les paroles de la chanson seront en rapport avec les prochains chapitres n.n Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :**** Rien à Voir !**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto-sensei ! (Heureusement d'ailleurs) Et la chanson « Rien à Voir » appartient à Grégoire.

**Genre :** Romance (sasunaru) ; un peu d'Humour ;

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé : **Naruto harcèle Sasuke. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aime et pourquoi il reste avec lui ? Naruto fera tout pour le découvrir, il veut sa réponse et il l'aura !

**Nda :** Je publie la fic en entier, comme je ne sais quand est-ce que je pourrais à nouveau accéder à internet en ayant mes fics prêtes à être mise en ligne u.u

**.oO° Bonne lecture °Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Rien à Voir !**

**Chapitre 2**

**C'est pour mon FILLEsique !**

**.oO°Oo.**

_**Ce n'est pas tes mains ni ta bouche**_

_**Ce n'est pas tes seins qui me touchent**_

_**Ce n'est pas le chaud de tes bras**_

_**Ce n'est pas les mots dits tout bas**_

_**Ce n'est pas l'ardeur ni la fièvre**_

_**Ce n'est pas l'odeur de tes lèvres**_

_**Ce n'est pas ta voix ni tes gestes**_

_**Pas ça, non, qui fait que je reste**_

Aujourd'hui, Sasuke avait rendez-vous chez Naruto. Son petit ami l'avait invité et par la même occasion avait attisé sa curiosité : Il lui avait promis un « plat très spécial »… Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui proposer de lui faire la cuisine. Il était curieux de voir si Naruto allait lui cuisiner des Ramens ou un vrai plat…

Inutile de préciser que Sasuke avait complètement oublié le nouveau défi que s'était lancé Naruto, la veille.

Quand il sonna à la porte, personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il retenta et il entendit Naruto l'inviter à entrer. La porte était ouverte. Il enleva ses chaussures et remarqua avec une agréable surprise que l'appartement était propre ! Il n'en revenait pas. Encore plus inhabituel venant de Naruto : faire le ménage. Mais encore une fois, Sasuke passa outre et continua son chemin vers la cuisine. Là, par contre, il crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître.

« Naruto, mais qu'est-ce que…

- Sasuke-kun~ »

Naruto était devant lui, adossé à la table, sous la forme de son sexy-jutsu en tenue de soubrette, de la chantilly sur le bout du nez et au coin des lèvres. « Elle » adressa un sourire coquin à Sasuke qui crut un instant sentir un liquide gluant coulé de son nez…

Naruto appela Sasuke d'une voix féminine et sensuelle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher la tentatrice jeune femme qui s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser goulûment. Sasuke en profita pour lécher la chantilly qui restait au coin des lèvres de Naruto. Quand ils se séparèrent, il recueillit du bout de la langue le reste de chantilly sur son nez. Il adressa alors un sourire à Naruto qui lui demanda un nouveau baiser. L'Uchiwa ne mit pas trop longtemps à comprendre de quel plat spécial parlait Naruto. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur la table de la cuisine et Sasuke se faisait un honneur de découvrir le corps féminin de son petit ami. Il aimait cette poitrine douce et ferme, la chaleur qui émanait de ce corps frémissant, les caresses maladroites mais délicieuses de Naruto… Il l'embrassait encore et encore et se plaisait à toucher la douce peau blanche qui frissonnait sous ses doigts. Il se sentit défaillir alors que la jeune fille laissa échapper un gémissement. Sa bouche happa à nouveau la sienne et puis il en voulut plus… Seulement…

« Naruto…

- Humm ? Sasuke ? »

Sasuke aurait pu craquer et la prendre, comme ça, la voix de Naruto était si douce et enchanteresse, si sensuelle et féminine... Trop féminine peut-être…

« Tu peux me dire… Pourquoi tu es une fille ? »

Sasuke se redressa à quatre pattes et attendit la réponse de Naruto. Celui-ci semblait surpris et dérouté.

« Nani ? Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Elle » désigna sa poitrine découverte depuis un moment déjà.

« Pourtant tu les aimes bien, nee ? »

Alors qu'« elle » disait ces paroles, elle lui lança un regard lourd de reproches. Sasuke n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle était culottée de le regarder de cette façon alors qu'il n'était pas responsable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi qui prends l'apparence d'une fille et qui me chauffe.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes parce que je peux avoir ce corps féminin ? »

Sasuke resta un moment déconcerté face à cette question. Puis le délire de la veille qu'avait eu Naruto lui revint en mémoire. Il aurait pu l'étrangler sur le champ pour être aussi stupide, mais il garda sa colère pour lui. Au lieu de ça, il souleva un Naruto femelle qui poussa un cri de surprise trop féminin à son goût et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre pour la poser délicatement sur le lit. Il la domina et lui adressa un regard provocateur qui donna le rose aux joues à la jeune femme.

« Redeviens toi-même et je vais te montrer que t'es complètement à côté de la plaque.

- Nani ?! »

Elle se redressa vivement, réagissant au quart de tour, sans prendre en compte que leurs visages furent très proches l'un de l'autre.

« Si je suis à côté de la plaque c'est parce que tu refuses de m'expliquer ! Dis-moi pourquoi je peux te croire quand tu dis que tu vas rester avec moi ! Si j'étais juste un garçon, ça te… »

Sasuke n'en pouvait vraiment plus d'entendre ses conneries. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait embrassée. Tout à coup, Naruto n'avait plus tant de choses à dire... Elle laissa Sasuke l'allonger sur le lit.

« Redeviens toi-même et je vais te montrer… »

Naruto ne pouvait pas désobéir à Sasuke quand il le regardait comme ça, avec tant d'envies et d'amour. Après un pouf sonore, il retrouva son apparence. Sasuke le trouvait tellement plus désirable comme ça, surtout avec cette tenue ridicule de soubrette. Ce torse nu le narguait, alors il le recouvrit de baisers. Les joues de Naruto étaient délicieusement teintées de rouge alors il eu envie de déposer un baiser sur l'une d'elles. Le visage du jeune homme s'empourpra davantage. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois avec plus de fièvre qu'auparavant. Si bien que Naruto fut obligé de repousser Sasuke pour respirer.

« Tu vois, c'est pas ton corps de fille qui me rend comme ça. »

Naruto fit une moue adorable accompagnée d'un grognement, comprenant qu'il avait perdu. Sasuke lui susurra des mots doux à l'oreille qui réussirent à lui faire pardonner sa victoire et Naruto lui répondit par quelques baisers.

Après un long moment délicieux, Naruto se serra contre le corps de son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit malicieusement.

« Tu as compris, Usuratonkachi ?

- Oui… »

Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement. Il pensait en avoir enfin fini avec cette idée stupide que Naruto s'était mise dans la tête. Mais il se trompait…

« En fait, tu aimes mon corps viril et musclé. C'est pour mon physique de mec que tu es avec moi. »

Sasuke se retint de tuer Naruto avec violence. Non, vraiment il ne comprenant rien.

« T'as rien compris, Baaaka. »

_**Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça…**_

Agacé, il quitta le lit et se rhabilla sous le regard abasourdi de Naruto qui s'était redressé brusquement.

« Nani ?!! Mais ! Sasuke !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pas compris ?! Hey, Baka toi-même ! Oh, et puis casse-toi, j' m'en fiche !... Non, Sas'ke, je le pense pas ! Reviens et explique moi ! »

Naruto sort du lit et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse. Il suivit Sasuke qui était déjà arrivé à la porte d'entrée.

« Sasuke ! Ok, c'est pas que physique, mais avoues que tu m'aimes en grande partie parce que je suis doué au lit ! »

Avant de sortir de l'appartement Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto et lui lança un regard affligé. Pourtant il lui répondit quelque chose.

« … **Rien à voir.** »

Sur ce, il sortit. Naruto resta dans le couloir un long moment, complètement ahuri, en plein dans ses réflexions. Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas… Ah !

« Je suis sûr que c'est pour CA ! »

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du Chapitre 2**

**.oO°Oo.**

Ben non y a pas de lemon kukuku. Non mais c'est pas grave, c'est pas le plus important dans une fic XD. Moi je veux faire une fic toute mimi ! Bref, ce chapitre est quand même court, mais en même temps, c'est parce que le texte n'illustre que la première strophe lool. Quoi qu'il en soit, avez-vous aimé ? Reviews alors ? XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :**** Rien à Voir !**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto-sensei ! (Heureusement d'ailleurs) Et la chanson « Rien à Voir » appartient à Grégoire. (raah jadore ses chansons !)

**Genre :** Romance (sasunaru) ; un peu d'Humour ;

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé : **Naruto harcèle Sasuke. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aime et pourquoi il reste avec lui ? Naruto fera tout pour le découvrir, il veut sa réponse et il l'aura !

**Nda :** et c'est partie pour le troisième !

**.oO°Oo.**

**Rien à Voir !**

**Chapitre 3**

**C'est parce que je suis ton meilleur ami ?**

**.oO°Oo.**

_**Ce n'est pas le bonheur de te voir**_

_**Ce n'est pas la fierté de t'avoir**_

_**Ce n'est pas le confort, l'habitude**_

_**Ni même la peur de la solitude**_

_**Ce n'est pas parce que ton épaule**_

_**Me soutient quand la mort me frôle**_

_**Ce n'est pas mon corps dans le tien**_

_**Pas ça, non, qui me retient**_

Le lendemain, Sasuke s'entraînait tranquillement, il ne demandait rien à personne, quand tout à coup, Naruto sortit de nulle part, ou plutôt des buissons, et sauta sur son équipier. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre, Sasuke ne s'étant pas attendu à supporter un poids supplémentaire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Usuratonkachi ? »

Naruto était à califourchon sur lui mais pour la peine, ils pensaient tous les deux à autre chose. Naruto avait l'air d'être de la meilleure humeur possible, quant à Sasuke, il attendait encore que cet imbécile se lève pour le laisser respirer.

« Je sais pourquoi tu m'aimes ! Je suis vraiment sûr de mon coup, maintenant ! »

Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que Naruto se lève et se redressa sur ses deux jambes. Le jeune blond atterri sur les fesses en une plainte douloureuse.

« Sasuke !

- Tu ne trouveras pas, tu n'as aucune imagination.

- Si tu en es si sûr, ce ne serait pas plus simple de me le dire directement ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, dobe. »

Naruto fut debout à la vitesse de l'éclair et commença déjà à s'énerver contre Sasuke. Mais une idée lui vint. Il retrouva sa bonne humeur et sauta à nouveau sur Sasuke qui lui avait tourné le dos. Il eut peine à ne pas basculer.

« Ca te plaît de me mettre en boule ? Tu aimes me voir en colère ?

- C'est plus drôle quand tu le prends mal, pourquoi tu te mets à me sauter dessus quand je t'insulte ? »

Naruto éclata de rire, ce qui fit redescendre la barre d'agacement de Sasuke qui se retrouva à 0. Le jeune Uchiwa se dit que Naruto voyait ça comme une devinette, alors autant qu'il se prête au jeu. Prêt à suivre son partenaire sans sa nouvelle lubie, il s'occupa d'abord de se débarrasser du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Naruto retomba lourdement sur les fesses et s'énerva à nouveau. Sasuke n'en fit rien et s'accroupit devant lui.

« Si c'était juste te voir en colère, tu ne pourrais pas me supporter à force de te prendre mes piques. Du coup, toi tu ne m'aimerais pas. »

Naruto réfléchit un moment.

« Ano… Non !

- Quoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime et même si tu m'énerves souvent, je te pardonne toujours. »

En entendant ça et en voyant le magnifique sourire de Naruto, Sasuke se sentit rougir. Par fierté, il se détourna pour que le responsable de son trouble ne s'en rende pas compte. Comme il commençait à partir à grands pas, Naruto se décida à se relever et à le rattraper.

« Ah ! Pris en flagrant délit ! Tu aimes quand je te sourie ! »

Sasuke se reprit et arrêta ses rougeurs avant de donner un coup sur la tête de Naruto pour que celui-ci arrête enfin de rire bêtement.

« Baka, ce n'est qu'une des conséquences, pas la cause.

- Hum… Je vois… »

Naruto continua de marcher au côté de Sasuke, tout en réfléchissant intensément. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas le regard attendri de l'objet de ses pensées posé sur lui. L'Uzumaki s'arrêta net, la bave aux lèvres. Son ami comprit tout de suite en levant les yeux. Ils passaient devant Ichikaru. Quand il posa à nouveau son attention sur l'amateur de Ramens, celui-ci le regardait, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à céder et ils s'installèrent au comptoir pour commander. Sasuke soupira. Il avait pris l'habitude de lui offrir des bols de Ramens de temps en temps, pour lui faire plaisir. C'était vrai qu'il aimait son sourire et après un ou deux bols de Ramens gratuites, Naruto lui en faisait toujours un à tomber par terre. Mais de toutes manières, pour lui, le simple fait de le voir manger, le voir réfléchir, en train de faire n'importe quoi, ça lui donnait du baume au cœur. Naruto était irremplaçable et être aimé par lui, être le seul à qui il pensait, c'était la plus grande de ses fiertés.

Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à Naruto.

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, comme ils n'avaient pas de missions, Sasuke et Naruto avaient décidés de s'entraîner ensemble. Jusqu'au soir, ils n'avaient fait que se taper dessus, mais ça les rendait tellement heureux dans un sens. Finalement, ils s'étaient installés à l'ombre d'un arbre sur le terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de Naruto qui jouait machinalement avec ses cheveux noirs. Il était de nouveau parti dans ses pensées. Sasuke commençait à s'endormir, apaisé par la caresse de Naruto. Il se sentait agréablement bien, comme c'était le cas depuis quelques jours déjà, depuis qu'ils passaient plus de temps ensemble, depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur attirance mutuelle. Sasuke aurait pu s'habituer à ça. Mais comme dit plus tôt, il n'aimait pas que ce soit trop tranquille et monotone. Avec Naruto, ça ne l'était jamais et c'était pour ça qu'il aimait passer du temps avec lui, il n'avait jamais le temps de s'ennuyer.

« Sasuke ?

- Hum ? »

Déjà, il sentait que sa quiétude n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir le visage de Naruto, toujours un peu crispé par la réflexion.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que quelqu'un d'autre ? Je veux dire, Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on peut tomber amoureux de moi ? »

Sasuke soupira longuement, ayant la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait. Décidément, il était persuadé que Naruto n'avait jamais autant réfléchi avant. Malgré tout, il s'était dit qu'il jouerait le jeu, alors il répondit.

« Je suis proche de toi. On se ressemble beaucoup. Tu es mon coéquipier et je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu serais là, à pleurer comme l'idiot que tu es.

- Je ne suis pas un idiot !

- Quitte à être avec quelqu'un, autant que ce soit avec toi. »

Un moment de répit silencieux. Sasuke hésitait à se replonger dans sa quiétude, et peut-être même dans un sommeil profond.

« Tu es avec moi parce que tu ne veux pas être seul, et parce que je le suis aussi ? »

Sasuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux et plongea d'emblée dans ceux de Naruto. Pour la première fois, il n'arrivait pas à lire cette expression qu'il affichait. C'est une expression complexe et subtile. Il ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.

« Tu as peur d'être seul maintenant ? »

Sasuke s'assit et fit face à Naruto. Non, vraiment, réfléchir ça ne réussissait pas du tout à cet idiot.

« J'ai peur de te perdre. C'est normal.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est à toi de le trouver non ?

Comme si il avait décidé que la conversation était terminée, il reprit sa place sur les cuisses de Naruto. Mais celui-ci, comme d'habitude, insista. Cette fois, avec un peu moins de sérieux, retrouvant son caractère de gamin.

« Nee, Sasuke ! C'est par procuration que tu es avec moi ? »

Sasuke s'éloigna de la chaleur de Naruto. Il commençait à être lassé de ce jeu.

« Baaaaka. »

_**Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça…**_

« Ca a été toi parmi les autres parce que tu as tout fait pour que ce soit toi. Pour commencer, tu es devenu mon meilleur ami. Puis après on s'est embrassé et c'est devenu plus. »

Naruto le fixa avec de grands yeux, Sasuke ne parlait pas autant d'habitude. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et le jeune Uchiwa rougit pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il n'y avait vraiment que Naruto qui était capable de le faire rougir sans le faire exprès.

Naruto enjamba Sasuke, pour être sûr que cette fois il ne s'enfuirait pas et il éclata de rire en ayant enfin le privilège de voir les joues de son meilleur ami aussi rouges. Mais il ne perdit pas le nord pour autant. Alors que Sasuke tentait vainement de se débarrasser de cet imbécile qui était toujours aussi lourd depuis ce matin, le petit blond continua, dans sa logique.

« C'est pas parce que tu te sens seul que tu es avec moi, mais parce que je suis ton meilleur ami ! C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! »

Sasuke réussit enfin à faire basculé Naruto sous lui. Il allait l'embrasser pour le faire taire, mais voyant qu'il attendait justement ce baiser, il se dit que pour le punir d'être aussi stupide, il pouvait bien s'abstenir… Il se releva d'un bond et regarda le pauvre petit blond qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que la chaleur de Sasuke le quitte aussi tôt. Pour le narguer davantage, le brun lui tira la langue.

« **Rien à voir !** »

Avec un sourire victorieux, il commence à rejoindre le village. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, il fallait qu'il rentre pour cuisiner de quoi nourrir Naruto correctement. Ce soir, il avait comme projet de manger avec lui et de se le réserver comme dessert…

Naruto restait adossé à l'arbre et regardait le ciel orangé. Il réfléchissait encore. Sasuke l'avait mené sur une nouvelle piste.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du Chapitre 3**

**.oO°Oo.**

Kyu j'aime bien ce chapitre, mais Naruto et Sasuke font OOC, non ? Arg, ça y est faut toujours que je parte en guimauve quand je commence à écrire des trucs pas déprimant. T.T Pourquoi tant de… d'amour ? XD Bref, vos impressions ? Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :**** Rien à Voir !**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto-sensei ! (Heureusement d'ailleurs) Et la chanson « Rien à Voir » appartient à Grégoire. (raah jadore ses chansons !)

**Genre :** Romance (sasunaru) ; un peu d'Humour ;

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé : **Naruto harcèle Sasuke. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aime et pourquoi il reste avec lui ? Naruto fera tout pour le découvrir, il veut sa réponse et il l'aura !

**Nda :** la suite…

**.oO°Oo.**

**Rien à Voir !**

**Chapitre 4**

**Parce que je rends ta vie plus belle ?**

**.oO°Oo.**

_**Même si tu changes en soleils mes hivers**_

_**Et en paradis mon univers**_

_**Même si ton âme je l'adore**_

_**Et qu'elle fait de ma vie… de l'or**_

Sasuke avait réussi à faire oublier à Naruto cette espèce de jeu, qui commençait à lui taper sur le système, pendant la soirée. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait chez lui pour manger, il refusait de manger ce qui était dans son assiette puis il finissait par se jeter à l'eau… et en redemander jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien dans le plat. Concernant le reste de la soirée… je vous laisse imaginer.

Mais au petit matin, c'était reparti. Sasuke ne savait s'il devait le foutre dehors où lui faire son petit déjeuner, comme il l'avait décidé en se réveillant.

« Cette fois, c'est certain ! Je sais ce qui te plait tant chez moi !

- Je suis curieux de connaître ta nouvelle trouvaille... »

Comme ça ne semblait pas amuser Sasuke, Naruto abrégea.

« Je sais te rendre heureux ! »

Sasuke apporta son assiette à Naruto et le regarda se jeter sur ses pancakes. C'était la chose la plus intelligente qu'il avait trouvé depuis le début de son délire.

« C'est pas compliqué de s'en douter…

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu es avec moi, non ? Tu aimes quand je te souris et je suis indispensable pour toi… Je rends ta vie plus agréable, nee~ ? »

Naruto n'avait pas tord, mais Sasuke s'attendait à quelque chose de plus logique encore. Malgré ça, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ah ! C'était ça !! J'ai trouvé !! Donne-moi une récompense !

- Baaaka. Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt, ce n'est toujours pas ça. »

Naruto fit la moue et mangea son pancakes, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était tellement concentré qu'il dégageait une aura. Sasuke le trouva ridicule de se donner autant de mal. Finalement, il eut pitié et lui donna un « indice ». Mais surtout pour arrêter Naruto dans son délire.

Sasuke vola un baiser à Naruto. Celui-ci fut si surpris, interrompu dans sa concentration, qu'il en tomba de sa chaise. Quand il se redressa il lança un regard curieux et perdu à l'Uchiwa.

« Sa…Sasuke ?

- Alors ?

- Nani ?

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens quand je t'embrasse ? »

Naruto rougit et baissa les yeux sur ce qui restait de son pancakes. Après plusieurs minutes, il osa un regard sur Sasuke.

« Je suis heureux, parce que je sens que tu m'aimes. La première chose à laquelle je pense quand tu fais ça c'est que je t'aime. »

Sasuke sourit tendrement à Naruto.

« Tu sais, on s'en fiche du pourquoi du comment, du moment qu'on s'aime. »

Il se pencha à nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Naruto laissa échapper un rire. Sasuke grogna en lui demandant ce qui lui prenait.

« Rien… Ils étaient super bons tes pancakes.

- Usuratonkachi, Ca n'a rien avoir avec ça. »

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du Chapitre 4**

**.oO°Oo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :**** Rien à Voir !**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto-sensei ! (Heureusement d'ailleurs) Et la chanson « Rien à Voir » appartient à Grégoire. (raah jadore ses chansons !)

**Genre :** Romance (sasunaru) ; un peu d'Humour ;

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé : **Naruto harcèle Sasuke. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aime et pourquoi il reste avec lui ? Naruto fera tout pour le découvrir, il veut sa réponse et il l'aura !

**Nda :** vala le dernier chapitre, qui est en faite l'épilogue lol

**.oO°Oo.**

**Rien à Voir !**

**Chapitre 5**

**.oO°Epilogue°Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

Allongés dans l'herbe, à l'endroit où tout avait commencé, Sasuke et Naruto profitaient de la quiétude de ce lieu désert pour se remettre de toutes ces péripéties.

« Nee, Sasuke ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de soupirer et de rester allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés, sans se préoccuper plus que ça de la nouvelle manie de son partenaire. Celui-ci n'apprécia pas son attitude, il se redressa et fit une moue faussement boudeuse. Il insista, sachant que son meilleur ami et amant finirait par céder.

« Nee~ Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qui te plaît tant chez moi ? Que je puisse être une fille quand tu veux ? Que tu aimes l'amour avec moi ? Que je sois toujours là pour toi ? Que je sois le seul à rendre ta vie plus belle ?

- Baaaaaka. Rien à voir. »

_**Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça**_

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du blondinet et l'attira à lui pour poser sa tête sur son torse. Naruto rougit.

« C'est pour ça, Usuratonkachi. »

Naruto ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis un son lui parvint aux oreilles. Alors il sourit et ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres de constater que Sasuke était plus romantique qu'il n'y paraissait.

_**C'est juste mon cœur…**_

« Même si t'es qu'un Baka, je t'aime quand même…

- Moi aussi, teme. »

_**Mon cœur**_

_**Qui bat pour toi**_

_**Comme ça**_

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du Chapitre 5**

**.oO°Oo.**

Je suis plutôt fière de moi kukuku. La fin est adorable toute plein. Alors ? Quand je vous disais que ce serait une fic sans problèmes existentiels ? Bon il y a THE question existentielle, mais ça ne compte pas mdr. J'attends impatiemment vos impressions ! Reviews ?


End file.
